(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mountable, flat-screen type of display apparatus.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Flat-screen televisions (TVs) in recent years employ a thin-shaped display element such as a liquid-crystal panel or plasma display panel (PDP). In terms of installation form, TVs that can be used in a wall-mounted condition as well as in the onfloor-standing condition supported by a TV stand are also placed in practical use. To use a TV in a wall-mounted condition, TVs are further required for reduction in both thickness and weight. Additionally, the mechanism for the wall-mounting section is required to be strong enough to support the TV and to release heat from the rear panel thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Publication JP-2008-141606-A discloses a related technique. In the conventional technique of JP-2008-141606-A, in order to reduce a wall-mountable display apparatus in weight, a wall-mounting metallic fixture is deleted from the enclosure of a display unit. Instead, the apparatus includes an intermediary metallic fixture screwed onto the display unit from the outside with a rear cabinet applied to the unit, the intermediary fixture locking the unit with respect to the wall side.
Utility Model Registration No. 3109372 discloses a configuration in which, in order to release heat from a wall-mounted liquid-crystal TV appropriately, after a turning member for a stand member has been stored into a rear portion of an enclosure, the turning member has its distal end abutted on a wall to form a required clearance between the wall and the rear surface of the enclosure by inclining at a required angle to the wall side during wall mounting.